Darcy and Jones
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Toshiko and Gwen work out who Ianto reminds them of...


**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC, 'Pride and Prejudice' is by Jane Austen and 'Bridget Jones' is by Helen Fielding.**

"So what did you do last night Tosh?" asked Gwen.

Tosh just shrugged her shoulders, "I had no plans..." she said quietly, feeling embarrassed about her lack of social life. "There was nothing on television really so I ended up watching Bridget Jones on the film channel."

"Oh me too!" said Gwen, "Rhys was out with Banana and co so it was just me and Bridget last night. I wish that I'd known that you were doing the same, we could have watched it together."

Tosh smiled hesitantly, wondering if she could actually do the girlie relationship thing with Gwen, they were both very different.

Both women were distracted from their conversation for a moment as Ianto silently walked past, giving them a brief smile before looking back down at his clipboard. They watched him move smoothly around the hub, seemingly dodging loose cables without looking and bending over occasionally to pick up the odd bit of rubbish. Gwen caught Tosh's eye and they both gave an embarrassed smile as they realised what they were doing; unbeknown to them Jack had also caught them staring.

Gwen broke the awkward silence that had enveloped them by chuckling, "I know this sounds silly but watching it I couldn't help but think that Ianto is like Darcy."

Tosh frowned, "how?"

"You know he's stoic, quiet, intelligent, cute and wears a suit."

Tosh's face broke out into a small smile, "yeah maybe he is a bit like Darcy. I think he even took a free elective of law at university."

"Really?" said Gwen surprised.

"Who's like Darcy?" asked Jack at the same time, making Gwen and Tosh jump, they hadn't noticed the captain making his way over to them.

"Ianto" said Gwen almost guiltily, wondering if Jack had heard her calling Ianto cute.

Jack grinned and said loudly, "hey Yan! The girls reckon you're like Darcy."

Toshiko and Gwen shushed Jack unsuccessfully and Ianto looked up from the form that he was signing.

"What?" said Ianto startled, a small frown creased his forehead. "I'm not rude or proud am I?" Tosh began to feel bad as Ianto looked quite upset.

"Does that make me Elizabeth?" asked Jack quite seriously and Gwen couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"No Ianto" Tosh said, "not Fitzwilliam Darcy, we meant Mark Darcy. You know... from Bridget Jones."

"So I'm Bridget then?" asked Jack

"Oh" said Ianto trying to ignore Jack. "I kind of remember that film, my sister likes it. Am I like him? Is that a bad thing?"

Jack shook his head, "but I don't think you're like him, no 'cruel raced ex-wife' for a start."

Gwen and Tosh looked at Jack in disbelief, "did you just quote the film Jack? How many times have you seen it?" asked Gwen.

Uncharacteristically Jack blushed, "I have a lot of time on my hands..." He perked up, "plus Colin Firth is quite cute!"

"Jack" Ianto said reproachfully, trying not to sound jealous.

Jack moved towards Ianto and said, "hey, he is! And he's the guy that plays Mark Darcy, so if anything I was complimenting you."

"How on earth were you-" began Ianto before he was abruptly cut off by Jack kissing him.

Ianto let Jack's lips press against his for a few moments before he remembered where they were and who was watching and gently but firmly, pushed his lover away.

Ianto cleared his throat and said "work to do", hoping that Jack would understand what he meant.

Jack grinned as Ianto turned on his heel and walked towards the entrance of the archives quickly; the pink tips of his ears and flush on his cheeks and neck giving his arousal away.

"I might go and help Ianto for a bit" Jack said nonchalantly. Without waiting for an answer he began to follow Ianto quickly but was hindered by one of Tosh's many cables and fell flat on his face.

Toshiko bit her lip and Gwen covered her mouth with her hand as they both tried to smother their giggles. Jack jumped back up and refused to look at them as he practically raced down to the archives.

As soon as he disappeared Gwen and Toshiko burst into laughter. Tosh turned her chair to face Gwen and chuckled, "Jack really is like Bridget!"


End file.
